Ciudad Eterna ¿Amor eterno?
by Darrinia
Summary: Blaine consigue un trabajo como guía turístico en Roma. Allí se encontrará con dos personas de su pasado que nunca pensó que volvería a ver. Una historia Klaine y Seblaine... ¿Con quién se quedará Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

N/A: El fic ya está escrito, por lo que publicaré cada dos días... Son 15 capítulos más el epílogo... Espero que os guste...

CAPÍTULO 1: BIENVENIDO A ROMA

Uno de los muchos aviones que al día cruzan el océano Atlántico lleva como pasajero a Blaine Devon Anderson. Un joven de 22 años recién licenciado en Historia por la Universidad de Yale. El chico es de estatura más bien baja, con el pelo oscuro rizado (que controla con grandes cantidades de gel) y ojos marrones claros, que según la luz pueden llegar a tener matices dorados. Nacido en Ohio, fue un niño feliz, a pesar de que tuvo pocos amigos y unos tremendos celos de su hermano Cooper. Durante su adolescencia, sin embargo, no lo pasó muy bien. En el instituto era considerado un loser. Acosado por Cheerios y jugadores de fútbol americano, encontraba paz sumergido en los libros de Historia y en el salón del club glee, donde conoció a sus mejores amigos. Después fue a la Universidad de Yale, donde encontró a mucha gente que compartía sus pasiones y sus anhelos. Ahora, tenía ante él la oportunidad de su vida. Siempre quiso visitar Roma, una ciudad llena de historia y belleza. Sin embargo, el destino le había preparado algo mucho mejor. Su primer trabajo relacionado con su carrera sería de guía turístico en la ciudad de sus sueños.

El avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Fiumicino, Blaine recogió su equipaje y salió del lugar en busca de la parada de autobús que lo llevara a Roma. Finalmente, llegó al pequeño apartamento que había alquilado en las proximidades de la estación de Termini y la zona universitaria de la ciudad. Además, no quedaba lejos de la zona turística y podía ir andando al trabajo (excepto a las Catacumbas y al Vaticano, que quedaban algo lejos).

El moreno no tardó mucho en instalarse y decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. Cada calle le sorprendía más que la anterior y de donde menos se lo esperaba, aparecía una fuente o un edificio que llamaba su atención. Después de realizar innumerables fotografías y una compra de productos básicos para llenar la despensa y frigorífico de su apartamento se dirigió a descansar.

El mes de julio pasó muy rápido para el joven. Entre acostumbrarse a la ciudad, aprender la rutina de trabajo, conocer todos los lugares interesantes de la ciudad (turísticos o no) apenas tuvo tiempo de extrañar a sus familiares y amigos, algo que el 2 de agosto su mejor amigo le reprochó.

– Hola – El moreno respondió al teléfono.

– Hey bro, ¿recuerdas que tienes mejor amigo o no? – Quiso saber la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Claro que sí, Sam. Pero es que no tengo tiempo... Además de la molesta diferencia horaria. – Se excusó .

– ¿Algún chico? – Preguntó el rubio.

– No. Sólo compañeros de trabajo y vecinos, nada especial. – Respondió el ojimiel.

– ¿No era que los romanos eran hijos de Dios o no se qué? – Sam estaba confuso.

– Los romanos dicen que son hijos de Venus. Según ellos, Rómulo y Remo, los fundadores de la ciudad son los hijos de la diosa de la belleza. – Dijo Blaine pacientemente, ya que estaba acostumbrado a estas situaciones.

– Entonces debe estar todo lleno de tíos buenos... – Dijo el rubio.

– Jajaja – Rió el moreno – ¿Sabes que eso es sólo un mito?

– No se qué es un mito, pero lo que tu digas. No me cambies de tema... Yo sólo quiero que seas feliz. – dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– Lo se... – dijo el ojimiel con tono cansado.

– Seguro que mañana conoces a alguien – Añadió Sam.

– Mañana... No creo, sigo con el mismo grupo de hoy, varios turistas católicos de EEUU que han venido a ver la Roma religiosa. – respondió Blaine.

Puede que Sam no estuviera en lo cierto y que al día siguiente Blaine no conociera a alguien... Puesto que ya conocía a la persona con la que se iba a encontrar. Alguien a quién no espera ver...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2: UN NUEVO AMIGO

Blaine llegó al hotel donde se alojaba el grupo al que acompañaba en ese día. Al llegar, saludó a todos los que estaban allí.

– Blaine, ayer por la noche murió el Papa. ¿Te importaría si vamos al Vaticano hoy en vez de mañana? Nos gustaría rezar por su alma y para que Dios ilumine el camino del futuro Papa. – Preguntó una señora mayor.

– Por mí está bien, pero no puedo deciros si podremos entrar a algún sitio. Es posible que la Catedral de San Pedro esté cerrada para preparar el funeral y que la Capilla Sixtina también lo esté porque allí se elegirá al nuevo Papa. Y aunque estén abiertos, las colas para entrar pueden ser larguísimas.

El grupo salió del hotel y se dirigió a la parada del metro. Una vez llegaron, se encontraron la Plaza de San Pedro repleta de gente.

– Será mejor que recemos aquí fuera. – Dijo un señor mayor.

– Si quieren hacerlo por mí está bien. Ahora, queréis que os explique algo sobre la plaza antes o después de rezar. – Preguntó Blaine.

– Mejor después, ¿Nos acompañarás? – Preguntó ilusionada una chica joven de 17 años acercándose al ojimiel.

– No soy católico. – Respondió el moreno.

– No te preocupes, yo rezaré por tu alma. – Le dijo la abuela de la joven.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo van a necesitar? Lo digo porque así yo puedo ir a investigar si podemos entrar a alguna parte del Vaticano.

– Una hora estará bien. – Le dijo el señor.

– Nos vemos aquí en una hora. Tienen tiempo libre para hacer lo que quieran. – Dijo Blaine.

El moreno se paseó por la plaza en busca de información, pero llegó a la conclusión de que, aunque estuviera abierto, perderían todo el día esperando su turno, por lo que desistió. Cambió de rumbo y decidió caminar hacia la zona donde se encontraba toda la prensa. Periodistas y cámaras de muchos países consultaban sus teléfonos, leían papeles o daban las noticias frente a la cámara.

De repente, uno de los reporteros llamó su atención. Esos ojos... Los recordaría toda su vida. Pertenecían al chico que le gustaba en el instituto hasta que, un año antes de la graduación del moreno, este chico terminó sus años en el McKinley y se fue a la universidad. Se veía más maduro, aunque seguía teniendo la piel clara y el pelo impecablemente peinado. Vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros y una camisa azul que lo hacían ver tan sexy como el uniforme de Cheerio que llevaba en sus años de adolescente.

– ¿Kurt Hummel? – Preguntó Blaine.

El castaño levantó la vista de sus papeles y dirigió su mirada hacia el moreno. Lo reconocería en cualquier lado. No había cambiado mucho. Tenía el cuerpo más musculoso, una pequeña barba de dos días y ya no llevaba gafas. Sin embargo, seguía vistiendo con colores alegres, pajarita y zapatos sin calcetines, llevaba el pelo engominado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

– ¿Anderson? – Dijo el ojiazul, que recibió un asentimiento por parte del otro hombre. – Lo siento, no recuerdo tu nombre.

– Blaine. – Aclaró el ojimiel.

– Cierto. – Dijo mientras se estrechaban la mano más tiempo del habitual en este tipo de saludos. – ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos?

– Creo que no nos hemos visto desde que te graduaste. – Dijo el más bajo.

– Eso es mucho tiempo. – Bromeó el más alto. – ¿Qué te trae por Roma?

– Trabajo de guía turístico aquí. – Respondió Blaine.

– ¿En serio? Veo que con los años no has perdido tu pasión por la Historia. – Comentó Kurt.

– Por supuesto que no. – Dijo el moreno. – ¿Tú te hiciste periodista?

– Ya ves, soy corresponsal en Roma de un canal de noticias. En estos días voy a trabajar mucho. – Comentó el castaño.

– Cierto, y yo aquí no hago otra cosa que molestarte. – dijo el ojimiel. – Será mejor que me vaya.

– No molestas. – Añadió el ojiazul sinceramente.

– No te preocupes. Ya nos veremos. Ciao.

– Espera. – Una tercera voz se incorporó a la conversación, era el cámara que acompañaba a Kurt. – Siento haber escuchado vuestra conversación... Pero creo que no os habéis dado el número de teléfono. ¡Vamos chicos! No todos los días te encuentras antiguos amigos.

– Tiene razón. – Dijo Kurt mientras le daba a Blaine su teléfono. – Escribe tu número, prometo llamarte.

La sonrisa del moreno se hizo aún más grande si eso era posible. El Gran Kurt Hummel, jefe de animadores del McKinley High, hermano del Quaterback y novio del segundo mejor jugador del equipo de fútbol americano, el chico más deseado de su época adolescente le prometía llamarlo...

– Nos vemos. – Se despidió el castaño.

– Ciao. – Respondió el moreno.

Sin nada más que decir, el ojimiel se alejó de allí y se dispuso a dar otra vuelta por la plaza antes de dirigirse al lugar donde había quedado con el grupo de turistas. Cuando se reunió con ellos, todos lo notaron diferente e intuían el motivo y se alegraron por él... Todos excepto una chica de 17 años. Empezó su explicación al grupo y notó que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo. Cuando terminó de hablar, se dirigió de vuelta al metro, ya que irían a visitar la Catedral de San Pablo Extramuros. Una vez en el tren, leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

_"__Me ha algrado mucho volver a verte. ¿Tomamos mañana un helado en Campo di Fiori? - KH"_

Blaine respondió rápidamente.

_"__Yo también me he alegrado. Acabo de trabajar a las 17:00, ¿Quedamos a las 18:30? - BA"_

Su móvil volvió a vibrar.

_"__Ok. KH"_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: UNA CITA CON HUMMEL

Al día siguiente, Blaine llegó corriendo al apartamento. Se metió a la ducha, se afeitó y salió del baño con la toalla atada a la cintura. La ropa que se iba a poner descansaba sobre la cama, ya que la había elegido la noche anterior y la había preparado antes de irse a trabajar. Eligió unos pantalones ajustados rojos, una camisa blanca de manga corta, unos zapatos negros y una pajarita roja.

Llegó a la plaza de Campo di Fiori a las 18:20 y se dio cuenta de que no habían quedado en un sitio concreto, así que comenzó a dar vueltas por allí. Afortunadamente, no era hora de mercadillo y había menos gente de la habitual. No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando lo vio. Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados blancos y una camiseta azul con un dibujo en plateado. ¿Quién quiere a Venus cuando tiene delante a Kurt?

Los dos chicos se acercaron y saludaron. Nuevamente, su apretón de manos duró más de lo necesario, pero pareció que a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Se acercaron a una terraza, se sentaron y pidieron unos helados. Cuando el camarero les trajo el pedido, los chicos comenzaron su conversación:

– ¿Qué ha sido de ti estos años? – Quiso saber Blaine.

– Me fui a estudiar a la NYU. Cuando terminé mis estudios me mandaron como corresponsal a Moscú. Estuve seis meses allí y conseguí este puesto. Llevo en Roma siete meses. ¿Y tú? – Respondió Kurt.

– Terminé mi último curso en el McKinley y fui a estudiar a Yale. Acabé hace un mes... El tiempo que llevo viviendo en Roma.

– Yale... ¿Por qué será que no me extraña?

– De algo tenía que servir vivir entre libros, ¿no? – Dijo el moreno en broma

– Jajaja ¿Te arrepientes?

– No, nunca. Puede que lo pasara mal en el instituto, pero me siento orgulloso de haber sido yo mismo todo ese tiempo.

– Hay cosas de las que yo me arrepiento de aquella época.

– ¿Cuáles?

– Los Slushies, los empujones a los casilleros, los insultos, tirar estudiantes al contenedor de la basura... ¿Hice contigo alguna de estas cosas?

– Esto... – El ojimiel no sabía qué contestar.

– ¿Hice todas? – Preguntó asustado el castaño.

– Si. – Dijo apenado.

– Lo siento mucho, era un estúpido en la adolescencia.

– No te preocupes... Al final, todo eso me sirvió para ser más fuerte.

– Aun así, no me siento bien al haberte hecho eso...

– El pasado, pasado está y es mejor que se quede ahí.

En ese momento el movil de Blaine sonó. El moreno vio que era un mensaje de Sam y sonrió.

– ¿Tu novio? – Preguntó Kurt.

– ¿Cómo dices?

– Recuerdo que eras uno de los cinco chicos gays del McKinley. Quiero saber si el del mensaje es tu novio.

– No, es más, conoces a la persona que me ha enviado el mensaje. – Kurt lo miró extrañado. – Sam Evans.

– ¿El jugador de fútbol? – Blaine asintió – ¿Desde cuándo sois amigos?

– Desde que empezamos en el McKinley.

– ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

– Porque se esforzó mucho para no mezclar a sus amigos. No quería arriesgar su popularidad. Ya era suficiente que gracias a él, Finn, Puck y Mike todos los miembros del Glee Club recibiéramos menos Slushies de los que nos tiraban cuando ellos no pertenecían al Club. Si sabían que se llevaba mejor con los Loser del club que con alguno de vosotros ellos perderían su popularidad y nosotros hubiéramos vivido un infierno.

– Espera, ¿Finn Hudson, mi hermano?

– Si

– ¿Puckerman, su mejor amigo?

– Si

– ¿Eras amigo de mi hermano?

– Tuvimos nuestros roces, pero podría decirse que sí. Nuestro problema fue básicamente una lucha por el liderazgo del Club Glee. Pero cuando lo necesité estuvo ahí y me gustaría pensar que yo también fui un buen amigo para él. Estuve en su funeral.

– No te vi.

– Había mucha gente. Era un gran hombre.

– Sabía que los cuatro habían estado en el coro del instituto, pero no sabía que tenía amigos allí.

– Era una persona maravillosa, ¿te extraña que se ganase nuestro cariño? En ese club todos éramos una gran familia.

– Tienes razón, se ganaba el cariño de todos. Ahora que me doy cuenta, también conocerías a Brittany, Santana y Quinn.

– Claro, también eran de New Directions.

– ¿Qué tal te llevabas con ellas?

– Me llevo genial con ellas. Brit es un amor, San es... San y Quinn me ayudó mucho.

– Hablas de ellas como si fueran tus íntimas amigas.

– New Directions era una gran familia. Sigo en contacto con todos ellos. Con el que menos hablo es Noah... y lo hago al menos una vez al mes.

– Yo no conservo ninguna amistad del instituto. – Dijo apenado.

– Es el precio de la popularidad, las amistades no son auténticas... Son más por interés y además, nunca pueden durar porque no sois vosotros mismos.

– Con el único que hablo muy de vez en cuando es con Puck, más por la amistad que tenía con Finn que otra cosa. Pero ya sabes, como está en el ejército...

– Ya no está en el ejército. – Dijo sorprendido el moreno. – Hace tres meses sufrió un accidente en Afganistan y perdió dos dedos, por lo que está de baja en Ohio. La Armada le está buscando una nueva ocupación puesto que ya no pueden mandarlo al frente a luchar.

– No lo sabía... Me gustaría que me contaras qué fue de ellos estos años, al menos de los que tengas información.

– Ok. Pero... ¿Quieres que te hable de todos o de los que fueron tus amigos?

– Todos.

– Supongo que sabes qué fue de Mercedes...

– No, por cierto... ¿Quién es ella? – Dijo Kurt confundido.

– ¿Recuerdas con quién iba en el instituto siempre?

– Si, una chica negra, una asiática, Rachel y un chico en silla de ruedas... Creo que no os separábais ni para ir al baño...

– Jajaja. Mercedes es la primera. ¿Me vas a decir que nunca has oido una canción de Miss Jones?

– Por supuesto, adoro su música... Un momento, ¿Es ella?

Blaine se limitó a asentir.

– Cuanto ha cambiado...

– Si, cuando fue a Los Ángeles comenzó a salir con un tío que quería ser modelo. Ella lo acompañaba en las dietas y en el ejercicio y se acostumbró a ese estilo de vida. Cuando rompieron ella siguió cuidándose... Ha perdido más de 30 kilos. Me gusta pensar que, aunque sea por Skype, soy el único que consigue que se salte la dieta...

– Me gustaría ver un concierto suyo...

– Si sigues aquí en Diciembre, tengo entradas para su concierto en Roma. Casi llegan antes que yo.

– Me encantaría... Cuéntame qué fue de los demás.

– Mike forma parte del cuerpo de baile en los conciertos de Miss Jones... en cuanto comenzó a preparar la gira lo exigió como bailarín principal y como tienen una gran complicidad y Mike es muy bueno,los productores aceptaron.

– No me lo puedo creer...

– De hecho, yo estuve a punto de acompañarlos, pero no era lo suficientemente bueno, por lo que nunca hice la prueba.

– ¿Por qué dices que no eras bueno?

– Yale no fue mi primera opción, quería trabajar en el teatro, cantar... Hice una audición para NYADA, una universidad en New York y no me aceptaron... Mercedes me ofreció el puesto para animarme, más que porque valiera para él.

– Eso no lo sabes...

– No pasa nada, todos mis amigos y mis padres... e incluso mi hermano, todos me ayudaron a buscar una alternativa que me hace muy féliz y me siento muy afortunado de no estar solo en cada paso de mi vida... No necesito NYADA o la música y el teatro para ser féliz, necesito a mi familia.

– Te envidio...

– No deberías... Será mejor que siga contándote. Veamos... Quinn al final se graduó en Yale y está trabajando como actriz. Ha trabajado en varias películas independientes, entre ellas, ha sido la protagonista de las dos que ha dirigido Artie.

– ¿Quién es Artie?

– ¿Cuántos amigos chicos tengo que tu no conozcas?

– Ah, Ok, el chico de la silla de ruedas.

– Sabes que mis amigos son mucho más que una negra, una asiática, una judía y un chico en silla de ruedas, ¿verdad? – Blaine parecía molesto.

– Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es que apenas recuerdo nada de ellos...

– No soporto los estereotipos sobre ellos, los sufrí todo el instituto... Ellos son todo para mi.

– Perdón. Dime como los llamo. Mercedes, Rachel, Artie...

– Y Tina, era mi mejor amiga, que digo... Es mi mejor amiga.

– Ok, entonces Artie, Mercedes, Tina y Rachel.

– ¿En qué estábamos?

– Artie es director.

– Si, cierto. Ha dirigido dos películas independientes y varios cortos, el último, llamado "Light up the world" está en todas las quinielas para ser nominado a los Oscars... Crucemos los dedos. – Blaine realizó el gesto.

– Ojalá lo gane...

– Se lo merece... Tina, estudió Veterinaria en Miami y trabaja para una clínica allí. Rachel estudió en NYADA y es el plumero en el musical de la Bella y la Bestia en Broadway.

– Santana se fue a New York con Rachel e intentó triunfar como actriz, pero no lo consiguió, asi que fue a buscar a Brittany y se mudaron a Los Ángeles. Allí conocieron a un directivo de una empresa que fabrica juguetes y decidieron ofrecerle un puesto en el departamento creativo a Brit. Las dos se trasladaron a Washington y San consiguió un trabajo de relaciones públicas de una discoteca. Se casan en marzo, yo ya tengo todo preparado para ir a la boda, me hace tan féliz ser dama de honor.

– ¿Vas a ser dama de honor?

– En vez de padrinos, Rach, Quinn, Cedes, Sam, Artie y yo seremos damas de honor. Los chicos iremos con el mismo traje, la idea es de Brit, creo que no necesitas más explicación. Por último, después de mucho tiempo buscando una profesión, Sam estudió para ser cocinero y ahora trabaja en un modesto restaurante de San Francisco. – La alegría en el rostro de Blaine era increible, hablar de sus amigos hacía que sus ojos brillaran de una manera especial. Kurt comprendió que estaba muy unido a ellos.

– Interesante... ¿Sigues en contacto con todos ellos?

– Con todos.

Terminaron sus helados y el castaño acompañó al moreno a su casa...

– Al final no me has dicho, ¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– No, hace dos años que no tengo ninguna relación. ¿Y tú? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– He tenido algún ligue, pero nada serio desde Harry en el instituto, ¿Lo recuerdas? – Comentó el periodista.

– Claro, el segundo mejor jugador del equipo de fútbol americano... – Dijo el guía turístico.

Se despidieron en la puerta del edificio en el que vivía Anderson y acordaron volver a verse.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: GUÍA PRIVADO

Al día siguiente de la cita, Blaine recibió un mensaje en el móvil.

"Me he dado cuenta que llevo 7 meses en Roma y no he visitado el Coliseo, ¿serías mi guía o estás cansado de mostrarselo a la gente? KH"

Blaine dibujó una sonrisa en su cara antes de contestar.

"Se nota que no has entrado. Nunca te puedes cansar de verlo. ¿Cuándo quieres ir? BA"

"El domingo por la mañana? KH"

"Trabajo el fin de semana... ¿El lunes? BA"

"El lunes a las 9 de la mañana en las taquillas para comprar la entrada. KH"

"Si tienes todo el día libre es mejor ir al Palatino a comprar la entrada, es combinada y allí nunca hay cola. BA"

"No se dónde está el Palatino, ¿Dónde podemos quedar para llegar allí? KH"

"En el Arco de Constantino, al lado del Coliseo a las 9. Nos vemos. Beso. BA"

"Sé donde es. Allí nos vemos. Beso. KH"

El lunes llegó y Kurt estaba nervioso al lado del Arco de Constantino esperando a Blaine. Le gustaba el moreno, era tan espontáneo, divertido, cariñoso, protector... Todo eso lo había descubierto escuchándolo hablar sobre sus amigos. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber sido un cobarde en sus años de instituto y no haber pertenecido al Glee Club. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahora el ojimiel hablaría de él con el mismo cariño que hablaba de la Unholly Trinity o de Mike, Sam, Finn y Puck. De repente, lo vio. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos amarillos que se ajustaban perfectamente a su trasero y una camiseta básica blanca sin mangas que marcaba sus músculos, unas Converse negras y unas gafas de sol con la montura amarilla. Llevaba menos gomina de la habitual.

– Deberías haber elegido una ropa más cómoda y que tapase menos, esto es agosto en Roma, vas a pasar calor. – Dijo Blaine mientras se acercaba, al ver los vaqueros ajustados largos que llevaba Kurt, acompañados de unas zapatillas deportivas blancas, una camiseta de manga corta verde clara y unas gafas oscuras.

– Nunca me verás con menos ropa que esto. – Respondió el castaño. En ese momento, el moreno llegó a la altura del periodista y ambos chicos se dieron la mano.

– Nunca digas nunca... – Insinuó el ojimiel con voz seductora. En ese momento, el ojiazul se sintió en el mismo cielo.

Los dos se dirigieron al Palatino y compraron la entrada. La visita empezó allí. Blaine explicaba con pasión cada dato de los diferentes lugares que forman parte del terreno donde los Emperadores Romanos vivían, desde las termas, hasta el estadio y los templos... Acompañaba las explicaciones con anecdotas y opiniones personales, algo que no hacía en el trabajo. Después de casi dos horas allí, estaban en la cima de la colina que conserva esas ruinas, se sentaron en un banco y el menor sacó unos sandwiches de su mochila.

– Se que esta excursión es un poco dura, así que he venido preparado. – Le dio uno de los bocadillos a su amigo.

– Pero merece la pena... Mira las vistas. – Dijo Kurt acercándose al borde de la colina para ver Roma a sus pies. – Esa explanada de ahí, ¿es algo?, me extraña que no haya nada construido. – Señaló una explanada en forma de elipse que había justo a los pies de la colina.

– Ahí estaba el Circo Maximo, apenas quedan unas piedras de él... ¿Has visto Ven Hur? – Kurt asintió con la cabeza – Se supone que la carrera de caballos fue ahí.

– Supongo que ver una película histórica para ti debe ser apasionante. – Dijo el castaño.

– La verdad es que no... Acaba molestándome todos los errores históricos que se producen en ellas... ¿Sabías que en el Imperio Romano los soldados no llevaban uniforme, sino que usaban sus propias ropas? Sin embargo, no hay película que se ambiente en esa época que no nos muestre unos soldados romanos uniformados y todos vestidos igual.

– No lo sabía...

– No te estaré aburriendo, ¿verdad? A veces me cuesta entender que no a todo el mundo le gusta la historia como a mí.

– Por supuesto que no, cómo me vas a aburrir.

– ¿Seguimos con la visita?

– Claro.

Los chicos se levantaron y bajaron la colina para ver el foro y todo lo que tiene esa zona. Blaine seguía explicando con pasión cada detalle y anécdota. Kurt lo miraba como nunca había visto a nadie, era tan diferente a las personas con las que se relacionaba el castaño que pensó que quizá era lo que necesitaba, porque todos los demás hombres que habían pasado por su vida habían sido fracasos amorosos y, en ocasiones, muy dolorosos.

Después de ver el foro, se dirigieron al Coliseo. Para pasear por el edificio, prefirieron ir de la mano, puesto que había mucha gente y podían perderse. Kurt escuchaba con atención cada palabra de Blaine, el chico era tan tierno y adorable... Sentía cada centímetro de la piel de la mano de su compañero. No podía ser que le llamase la atención hasta la pequeña gota de sudor que bajaba por el cuello del moreno. Nunca había sentido nada parecido.

Por su parte, Blaine sentía que su amor de adolescencia se iba a convertir en un amor más maduro... pero tenía miedo de que le volvieran a romper el corazón. El amor no lo había tratado bien. Tenía miedo de volver a entregar su alma en una relación que luego no llegaría a nada... Nunca había sido un cobarde, pero había cosas que no quería volver a vivir.

Cuando terminaron, estaban hambrientos, por lo que compraron un poco de pizza al peso y fruta y se sentaron en un banco en la Domus Área, un parque cercano al Coliseo donde se encuentran los restos de las Termas de Trajano. Allí, los dos comían sin decir nada, mirando a la gente pasar. Viendo como los perros paseaban con sus dueños y los turistas, con el mapa en la mano, intentaban orientarse para ir a los diversos lugares turísticos que había por allí. El silencio no erá incómodo y los dos pensaban que les encantaría poder hacer eso más amenudo.

Cuando terminaron su comida, Kurt acompañó nuevamente a Blaine a su casa. Estaban muy cansados por culpa del calor y la larga caminata.

– ¿Volveremos a vernos? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Claro, cuando quieras. – Respondió el moreno.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: SÉ CUIDARME SOLO

Blaine se encontraba tumbado en la cama días después de su segunda cita con Kurt. Estaba muy cansado. Había sido un día realmente duro. Un grupo de turistas de un crucero, lo que supone muchas cosas que ver en muy poco tiempo. El portátil que se encontraba encima de la mesilla de noche comenzó a sonar indicando que tenía una video-llamada por Skype.

– Hola mi pequeño Hobbit – Dijo Puck.

– _Hola Noah, ¿Qué tal estás?_

– Bien, comiéndome el coco... No se que voy a hacer.

– _¿No te han encontrado nada?_

– Si, quieren que me dedique al entrenamiento de futuros soldados.

– _Eso suena genial..._

– Pero ya sabes que a mi me gusta la acción...

– _Lo se, pero no puedes vivir lamentándote. Aprovecha esta oportunidad._

– Esa frase me suena...

– _Jajaja, claro. Sólo uso tus armas para convencerte. El tiempo te ha dado la razón. Estoy en Roma y amo mi trabajo, no hecho de menos la música o el baile._

– ¿Eso quiere decir que no vas a cantar con todos en la boda de Brittana? Un momento... ¿Vas a venir, verdad?

– _Claro que voy a ir... Y sí, cantaremos todos, yo también..._

– Tengo ganas de escuchar el dúo de Cedes y tuyo...

– _Y yo de escuchar ese dueto Puck-Quinn._

– Eso ha sido un golpe bajo... – El mayor bajó la mirada

– _Lo siento, no quería molestarte... ¿De verdad que no sientes nada por ella?_

– No lo se... ¿Podemos cambiar de tema?

– _Claro... ¿Adivina a quién me encontré el otro día en Roma?_

– No me digas que Mr Schue y Ms P se fueron por fin de luna de miel a Roma 4 años después de la boda...

– _No, vi a Kurt Hummel._

– ¿El hermano de Finn?

– _Si_

– ¿Habló contigo? Recuerdo que en el instituto babeabas por él y no se daba ni por enterado.

– _Si, hemos salido un par de veces..._

– ¿Sois novios?

– _No_

– Dime que no habéis tenido sexo...

– _No, pero... ¿Qué tendría de malo?_

– Se ha vuelto un tanto... promiscuo. No quiero que salgas herido otra vez.

– _No te preocupes..._

– Ese es el problema, me preocupo...

El resto de la llamada la utilizaron para contar cosas que les había pasado desde que hablaron la última vez. Estuvieron casi dos horas hablando, algo que no era raro en ellos. Aunque en sus años de adolescencia a Puck le había costado acostumbrarse a la homosexualidad del menor por culpa de los prejuicios, había acabado por aceptarlo tal y como es y se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Tenían muchas cosas en común y Blaine le daba ese pequeño toque de cordura que le faltaba al mayor.

Media hora después de terminar la llamada de Puck, el portátil volvió a sonar.

– _Hola Sam. – Dijo Blaine._

– Hola, ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme lo de Hummel?

– _Veo que has hablado con Puck._

– Está preocupado, igual que yo.

– _No tenéis motivos..._

– Claro que los tenemos. Esta vez ninguno de nosotros va a estar a tu lado. La primera vez fuimos Tina, Artie, Brit, Finn y yo los que estuvimos contigo. Mike y Cedes vinieron en cuanto pudieron a pasar unos días con nosotros. La segunda vez fue Quinn la que estuvo ahí para ti. Puck y yo lo dejamos todo para ayudarte y estar contigo unos días... Pero esta vez es diferente. Estas solo y no podemos viajar a Roma tan fácilmente.

– _Y esta vez es diferente. He aprendido la lección. No me voy a entregar tan fácilmente. Si me quiere, tendrá que tener paciencia._

– Eso lo dices ahora, pero los dos sabemos que, en cuanto los sentimientos lleguen, tu cabeza dejará de dirigir tus acciones y será tu corazón el que mande... y el que sufra.

– _Sam... ¿No eras tú el que me dijiste que querías que conociera a alguien y que no le temiera al amor?_

– Claro, con un guapo italiano que sepa respetarte y amarte... Hummel no es un buen candidato.

– _Pensé que fuiste su amigo._

– Por supuesto que lo fui, por eso precisamente sé de lo que es capaz.

– _No es el mismo que en el instituto..._

– Para mi desgracia, tu tampoco.

– _¿Cómo debo tomarme eso? – La sonrisa desapareció de la cara del ojimiel._

– B, te amo más que a nadie en este mundo... ¡Como mejor amigo! No voy a salir del armario... No es que esté en un armario...

– _Sam, entiendo lo que me quieres decir, avanza un poco. – El moreno parecía molesto_

– Eras todo corazón, enseguida confiabas en la gente, no temías mostrar tus sentimientos por mucho que la sociedad dijera que son reprochables y estabas abierto a conocer nuevas personas. Eras optimista y tu sonrisa era sincera, no solo apariencias. Ahora te aíslas e incluso a veces, tengo la sensación de que nos ocultas cosas...

– _Yo no oculto nada, Sam. Solo que... como te lo explico... _

– Tienes miedo

– _No_

– Si, Blaine... y ¿sabes qué?... es normal. Solo te pido que te cuides y que tengas cuidado con Hummel. ¿Me lo prometes?

– _Te lo prometo – Se rindió._

– ¿Y no me ocultarás nada, por muy malo que sea?

– _Te lo contaré todo..._

– Ok, y ahora... ¿Qué tal Hummel en la cama?

– _¡Y yo que se!_

Siguieron hablando un rato más para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que les había dejado la conversación.

No tardó mucho desde que terminó de hablar con Sam cuando una tercera llamada entró.

– _Señoritas..._

– **Hola Hobbit.**

– Hola unicornio.

– _¿Por qué no optáis por ponerme el mismo mote las dos, sería más fácil... Dejadme adivinar, el motivo de la llamada es Hummel._

– No sabía que eras adivino... ¿Podrías decirme el tiempo que va a hacer el día de nuestra boda, no se si comprarme zapatos o sandalias? – La rubia parecía sorprendida.

– **¿Con quién más has hablado?**

– Con Puck y Sam. Por cierto Brit, la boda es en marzo en Ohio, comprate unos zapatos.

– **En ese caso, sabes lo que queremos hablar...**

La conversación con las chicas no fue muy diferente a la del resto. Lo mismo ocurrió con Tina, Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike que también lo llamaron. Artie simplemente se dedicó a mandarle mensajes porque estaba ocupado en el rodaje de su nueva película y no podía llamarlo, pero al final, le decía lo mismo que el resto. Cerca de las 2 de la madrugada ya había hablado con todos y se pudo dormir, sin haber cenado y teniendo que levantarse a trabajar temprano.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Los días pasaron sin que hubiera ningún avance en la amistad entre Kurt y Blaine. Los amigos del moreno aumentaron el número de llamadas para controlar que estaba bien. Septiembre llegó con algo menos de trabajo para el guía ya que había menos turistas. Su jefe le comunicó que unos abogados de EEUU venían para preparar un juicio y habían solicitado un guía para conocer Roma. El joven cogió el coche de siete plazas de la empresa y se dirigió al aeropuerto y esperó a los turistas. Cuando un grupo de hombres trajeados leyó el nombre del cartel que sujetaba el ojimiel se acercaron a él.

– Hola. Nos esperas a nosotros. – Dijo uno de ellos.

– Soy Blaine Anderson, su guía ¿Están todos? – Preguntó educadamente.

– Falta uno. – Le informó uno de los hombres.

Entonces el moreno se quedó parado viendo a un hombre que se acercaba hacia ellos. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, la cara del otro chico se volvió blanca.

– Sebastian...

– Blaine... ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el recién llegado.

– Vivo aquí, soy guía. ¿Tú? – Contestó molesto el más bajo.

– Soy becario de un bufete de abogados y tenemos un caso aquí. – Dijo el castaño.

– Entonces yo seré tu guía esta semana. Vamos al coche, os llevo a todos al hotel.

El viaje fue incómodo para los dos más jóvenes. Sebastian no hacía otra cosa que mirar al otro chico. Blaine los dejó en el hotel y se marchó porque su trabajo empezaba al día siguiente. Cuando llegó al apartamento llamó a Sam.

– Hola amigo.

– Sam... – El moreno estaba llorando

– ¿Qué te ha hecho Hummel?

– No ha sido él... Sebastian

– ¿Qué tiene que ver ese...?

– Está en Roma

– ¿Qué?

– Voy a tener que mostrarle la ciudad esta semana.

– ¡No!

– Si.

– Ok. Cuéntame todo.

Los dos amigos se quedaron hablando. Dos horas más tarde, Kurt recibe una llamada inesperada...

– ¿Hola?

– Kurt... Soy Puck.

– Hola, ¿Qué tal estás?

– Bien... Ahora no quiero hablar de mi salud, necesito pedirte un favor.

– Tú dirás...

– Sé que has estado viendo a Blaine, me lo ha contado. La cosa es que ha llegado a Roma su ex novio, le hizo mucho daño. Sé que se ha vuelto a hundir, ¿Sabes dónde vive?

– Si

– ¿Podrías ir a verlo? Compra algo de chocolate y lleva una película para tías o de dibujos, le encantan.

– ¿Noah Puckerman conoce los gustos de un chico? – Se burló.

– No es un chico... es MI chico y tómate la expresión como quieras. Yo solo quiero que esté bien. Aunque eso suponga pactar con el diablo.

– ¿Yo soy el diablo?

– Si, pero eso no es importante ahora. Haz lo que te pido... Por la memoria de Finn.

– Lo haré, no te preocupes.

– Ese es el problema, me preocupo.

Kurt salió de su apartamento y se dirigió a ver a Blaine. Llevaba varias películas de su colección y de camino compró helado, galletas y bombones... todo lo que había de chocolate en la tienda. Cuando el moreno abrió la puerta tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, el pelo despeinado y la cara húmeda por culpa de las lágrimas. El castaño lo abrazó y dejó que el menor se desahogara. Cuando se calmó, el ojiazul habló con la intención de animar al guía...

– No te voy a engañar, me llamó Puck. Estoy un poco confundido... ¿Desde cuando sois novios? – Preguntó el periodista.

– ¿Qué? – Se extrañó el ojimiel.

– Me dijo que eras su chico... – Respondió Kurt

– Ah, eso... Artie y yo siempre fuimos algo así como sus protegidos... Siempre nos dijo así... – Explicó Blaine.

– Entonces nunca ha habido nada entre vosotros... – Dijo el mayor.

– Esto... – El moreno pensaba en la respuesta.

– Dime que no eres el chico con el que se enrolló una vez cuando estaba borracho... – Suplicó el castaño.

– De hecho, los dos estábamos muy borrachos. Nos afectó mucho la muerte de Finn y a mi además la ruptura con... – El guía no terminó la frase.

– Vaya, no me lo esperaba... – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Dos personas que se sentían solas con la única compañía del otro y unas cuantas botellas de Vodka, que esperabas... – Añadió el menor encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que si te emborracho tendremos sexo? – Bromeó Kurt.

– ¿Te estás burlando de mi? – Preguntó Blaine esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

– No, lo que quería era verte sonreír... Y lo he conseguido, al menos un poquito. – Dijo el castaño.

Vieron una de las películas que llevó el mayor y se comieron todos los dulces.

– Se ha hecho un poco tarde. – Dijo el moreno. – ¿Quieres quedarte? No tengo cama extra, pero yo puedo dormir en el sillón.

– No he traído nada... – Respondió el mayor.

– Yo te dejo algo y mañana vas a cambiarte a tu apartamento. – Sugirió el ojimiel.

– Ok. – Accedió el ojiazul.

Blaine guío a Kurt a su habitación. Antes de abrir le pidió perdón por el desorden. Al entrar, el castaño se sorprendió porque todo estaba en su sitio salvo un montón de fotos y objetos esparcidos por la cama. El moreno empezó a meter los objetos en una caja y Kurt se acercó con la intención de ayudar cuando se fijó en una de las fotos. En ella aparecía Blaine, tal cual lo recordaba en sus años de estudiante, junto con un chico bastante más alto que él. Los dos llevaban la misma camisa negra y corbata roja. Estaban sonriendo y el mayor pasaba un brazo por los hombros del otro chico.

– Esa es de la final de los Nacionales que ganamos. – Le dijo el moreno.

– Realmente fuisteis buenos amigos. – Respondió el castaño.

– Si, ha sido alguien muy importante en mi vida. – Comentó el ojimiel.

– Nunca vi una competición de coros. – Dijo Kurt.

– Lo sé, él nos lo contaba. – Informó Blaine.

– Me arrepiento de haberme perdido tantos momentos con él. – Suspiró el ojiazul.

– ¿Lo hechas de menos? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Mucho.

Terminaron de recoger las cosas que había encima de la cama. De vez en cuando Kurt le preguntaba algo al ojimiel sobre las fotos y él alegre le respondía. Después se cambiaron de ropa y se fueron a dormir. Ninguno de los dos apartó su mente de la sala donde se encontraba el otro. A las 2 de la mañana, el castaño no pudo más y salió en busca del moreno, que estaba despierto.

– La cama es muy grande, podemos dormir los dos. – Dijo el ojiazul.

Blaine no dijo nada, se levantó y juntos fueron a la cama. Durmieron dándose la espalda y lo más separados que pudieron.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7: COMIENZA EL JUEGO

A la mañana siguiente Blaine se despertó abrazado a Kurt. ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso? Una parte del moreno pensaba que eso estaba bien, que era lo que debía ser. Otra parte le advierte que no debería sentir nada por el castaño que duerme entre sus brazos porque lo único que ganaría sería sufrimiento. El despertador sonó, indicando que era el momento de levantarse. Blaine se duchó y arregló mientras el ojiazul se vestía y preparaba el desayuno ya que se ducharía cuando llegara a su casa. Apenas hablaron de lo sucedido, la mente de ambos chicos intentaba procesar lo que había pasado y el motivo por el que habían amanecido abrazados. Kurt sólo pensaba en lo feliz que se había sentido al tener los brazos de Blaine a su alrededor. ¿Acaso se estaba enamorando del moreno? La respuesta era fácil, si. El chico era todo lo que cualquiera podía desear, dulce, tierno, amable, cariñoso, leal y alegre.

– ¿Estás bien? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Si... Creo que voy a ser capaz de enfrentarme a Sebastian. – Dijo el menor.

– Eso es bueno... ¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta el lugar donde te reúnes con él? – Ofreció el más alto.

– Me encantaría.

Los dos chicos salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al hotel donde se alojaban los abogados. Cuando llegaron a la calle, Sebastian estaba fuera disfrutando del sol matutino. Cuando vio a Blaine, esbozó una sonrisa que enseguida desapareció al ver que caminaba de la mano de un chico bastante guapo. A Kurt el gesto no le pasó desapercibido y decidió que debía actuar antes de que el otro castaño se le adelantara y conquistara al moreno. Debía hacer algo o podría perder la oportunidad de su vida. No perdería a Blaine sin presentar batalla.

– Hola. Blaine, no sabía que tenías novio... ¿Me lo presentas? – Dijo Sebastian con una falsa sonrisa.

– No... no somos novios. – Dijo el moreno justo antes de presentarlos. Los dos chicos se dieron la mano y se dirigieron miradas desafiantes... El juego había comenzado.

– ¿Estáis todos listos? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Si. – Dijo Smythe. – Estoy deseando pasar todo el día contigo.

– Lo que digas... Será mejor que nos despidamos. – Dijo el moreno mirando a Kurt.

– Claro. Por cierto, esta noche te devuelvo la ropa. Muchas gracias por prestármela. No puedo esperar a repetir lo de ayer. – El castaño se acercó a Blaine y lo besó en la boca, sorprendiéndolo. – Hasta luego.

– Ha... Hasta luego. – Dijo el moreno sorprendido.

Después de este incidente se reunieron con el resto del grupo para comenzar la visita. Por la mañana visitaron un museo y varios lugares y acabaron en la Fontana di Trevi. Después de explicar todos los detalles de la fuente, dio al grupo un par de horas libres para comer y realizar compras en alguna de las tiendas que había por allí. Los abogados comenzaron a dispersarse y Sebastian se acercó a Blaine.

– Te invito a comer. – Dijo el castaño.

– No estoy de humor. – Respondió el moreno.

– No me importa, no vas a comer solo. – El ojiazul cogió la mano de su ex novio y lo guió por una de las calles que daban a la plaza en donde se sitúa la Fontana di Trevi. Se sentaron en la terraza de un restaurante y pidieron su comida. Cuando el camarero los dejó solos, Blaine comenzó a hablar.

– Te conozco... Bueno, al menos creo que te conozco algo. Sé lo que ha pasado esta mañana con Kurt. Te lo digo a ti y esta noche se lo diré a él. Olvidaros de vuestro enfrentamiento. Si alguien decide quién es el que se va a quedar conmigo soy yo, no vosotros. Que sepas que la decisión está tomada. No voy a tener una relación con ninguno de los dos. Tu me rompiste el corazón y jugaste conmigo y él... no sé si realmente siente algo por mi o sólo soy un capricho, porque hasta que no se ha sentido "amenazado" no ha hecho nada – Dijo el moreno y realizó un gesto de comillas mientras decía la palabra amenazado. – No quiero arriesgarme, no quiero sufrir. Así que si lo que quieres es ser mi amigo, puedo intentarlo. Pero nada de coqueteo, besos, halagos, insinuaciones o caricias... ¿Entendido?

– Blaine, lo siento. Sé que fui un estúpido. Mis deseos por ganar los regionales en mi último año de instituto me llevaron a acercarme a ti. Nunca pensé que realmente me enamoraría, eres la mejor persona que he conocido y no ha habido día en estos últimos 4 años que no haya lamentado lo que te hice... Te utilicé para conseguir un objetivo sin tener en cuenta el daño que te pude hacer. Lo siento.– Se disculpó el castaño.

– No te creo. Si eso fuera verdad, habrías cambiado de plan en cuanto te enamoraste. Humillarme y romperme el corazón no es algo que hubieras hecho si hubieras sentido amor por mi. No eres consciente de todo lo que hiciste. Yo te lo di todo, mi corazón, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera vez... tu rompiste todo en pedazos y me dejaste destrozado. Me costó mucho reponerme... ¡por el amor de Dios, si hasta me acosté con Puck! Además, poco después murió Finn y yo no pude superarlo. Estuve a punto de perderlo todo. Aun me sigo preguntando como habrían sido las cosas si no me hubieras hecho lo que hiciste y no paro de decirme a mi mismo que quizá habría entrado en NYADA y estaría subido a un escenario, como Rachel.

– No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué no hiciste como en los regionales? Nos ganaste tu solo y lo sabes. Jamás nadie puso tanto sentimiento y verdad en una canción. No he podido ver Grease desde entonces... Cada vez que escucho Hopelessly Devoted To You no puedo evitar llorar. Se me viene el alma a los pies... Y luego ese dúo con Santana... Nunca pensé que un gay y una lesbiana pudieran bailar juntos de manera tan sensual... ¡Hasta yo me excité! Y después Finn y tú liderando el número grupal...

– En los regionales tuve a muchas personas a mi lado que me ayudaron a salir adelante... No es que no estuvieran en mi audición, pero para entonces Finn ya había muerto y todos estaban muy ocupados lidiando con su propio dolor. Tengo una pregunta... Las prisas por acostarte conmigo... ¿Eran parte del plan?

– No, nunca. Las prisas las tenía yo... Quería poder disfrutarte antes de perderte... Fui un egoísta. Siento mucho todo el daño que te hice. Quiero que me des una oportunidad para compensarte y tratar de conquistarte. Me gustaría volver a lo que tuvimos hace años, me haría tan feliz...

– Lo siento, no quiero nada ahora y no quiero darte falsas esperanzas.

– No me rendiré tan fácilmente.

– Y yo esta vez no seré tan fácil.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: LA HORA DE LA SINCERIDAD KLAINE

Después de terminar su trabajo, Blaine llegó al edificio donde se encontraba su apartamento y vio que Kurt estaba allí esperándolo con una bolsa con comida y unas películas.

– Pensé que te apetecería repetir lo de ayer... – Dijo el castaño mostrando sus adquisiciones.

– Sube. – Dijo mientras abría el portal y ambos entraban al recibidor del edificio. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del apartamento, el moreno sacó la llave y los dos entraron dentro. Se dirigieron a la cocina y Blaine puso las cosas en la mesa y prepararon la cena.

– Me gustaría hablar sobre lo que pasó esta mañana. – Dijo finalmente el moreno.

– Lo siento... Lo vi tan... dispuesto a ligar contigo que pensé... – Se excusó el castaño.

– Se lo que pasó, no soy tonto. No entiendo en qué momento me convertí en un premio en una competición, pero no quiero ese papel. Se lo he dicho a él y te lo digo a ti. Parad esto. Yo soy el que decide si quiere una relación con alguno y ya he tomado una decisión. Sólo os quiero como amigo. He entregado mi corazón dos veces y las dos veces ha acabado mal... No quiero sufrir más. Mi corazón está bajo llave y nadie puede llegar a él, lo siento.

– Yo también lo he pasado mal y no estoy dispuesto a rendirme. Se que en algún lugar hay alguien para mi y puede que ese alguien seas tú. Sólo espero que no seas tan estúpido como para dejar tus sentimientos de lado porque tuviste un par de malas experiencias. A mí me destrozó Harry. Cuando salíamos en el instituto, éramos la pareja perfecta... en apariencia. Descubrí que era infiel y me dijo que sólo estaba conmigo por la popularidad y por el sexo... Aunque según él no era lo suficientemente bueno como para satisfacerlo. – Las lágrimas caían por la mejilla de Kurt. – Me dejó el autoestima por los suelos y sólo teniendo líos de una noche conseguía sentirme deseado... Pero me descubrieron. Todo el mundo pensó que yo era un chico fácil y que me acostaba con todos. Él quedó como la víctima... Finn fue el que evitó que esto llegara a oídos de todo el instituto... Pero nunca me creyó, nadie lo hizo... Por eso me imagino que todos te han dado advertencias de que no te acerques a mí. En la universidad y en Moscú intenté tener relaciones, pero la sombra de Harry es muy alargada... Hasta que te conocí a ti. Eres tan diferente a él...

– Si esto va de dar pena, creo que yo te gano. Sebastian me conquistó con sus piropos, insinuaciones y coqueteos... Yo me sentí como nunca antes... Importante. Uno de los chicos más guapos y sexys que había visto en mi vida se interesaba por mí, un chico con gafas, gomina en el pelo, amor por los libros... vamos, un loser con todas las letras. Se lo di todo, mi primer beso, mi primera vez... Para que luego me dijera que todo lo había hecho porque quería ganar los regionales y que nunca me había querido. – Blaine rompió a llorar – Amenazó a Rachel para que no cantara y, conmigo hundido, pensó que tenía la competición de coros en su bolsillo. Yo estaba fatal, no me podía creer lo que me había pasado. Y las cosas en el instituto no mejoraban. Me preparó una broma que pudo ver todo el McKinley y que me dejó humillado... Para añadir más presión a todo, poco después muere Finn, y perdí a un gran amigo y un gran apoyo. Después de eso, no entré en NYADA. Aquella parte de mi vida fue la peor que he vivido hasta ahora... Aunque tiene una muy buena competencia, Jeremiah. Él fue mi novio en la Universidad. Estuvimos casi un año juntos. Pensé que sería para toda la vida... Hasta que me enteré de que lo único que quería era alguien que le calentara la cama por las noches. A ti te destrozó una persona... A mi dos.

Los dos chicos se abrazaron. Intentaban consolarse mutuamente, sin dejar de preocuparse por sus corazones heridos. Lloraban desconsoladamente mientras intentaban olvidar todo el dolor que les producía su pasado. Acariciaban la espalda del otro como si con ello fueran capaces de borrar el sufrimiento. Estuvieron mucho tiempo abrazados, sin decir nada, simplemente sintiendo cada centímetro de piel que estaba en contacto con el otro, sintiendo el reconfortante cariño del otro. Para ellos el tiempo se detuvo, entre lágrimas, tristeza y deseo. No eran conscientes de nada de lo que había alrededor. Si hubiera caído una bomba a escasos metros de ellos, ni lo hubieran notado. Después de mucho rato se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Blaine pudo apreciar cada pequeño matiz de ese azul profundo que caracterizaba los ojos de Kurt y el castaño pudo distinguir toda la gama de marrones y dorados que tenían los ojos del moreno. No lo pudieron evitar, se besaron. Un beso con sabor salado por las lágrimas, pasional y nada dulce, pero muy necesitado. Las manos de Blaine comenzaron a descender por el pecho vestido del castaño, para luego rodear su cintura y, una vez tocó la espalda del ojiazul, lo atrajo más hacia él. El mayor pasó sus manos por el cuello del ojimiel y lo abrazó. Pegaron sus cuerpos mientras sus lenguas luchaban por llevar el control del beso. Sólo se separaron un segundo por la falta de aire y volvieron a juntar sus labios. Kurt decidió tomar la iniciativa y quitó la pajarita del menor. Luego siguió la camisa, dejando ver el pecho musculoso del joven. El guía decidió que él también quería ir más allá y dejó al castaño sin camiseta. Seguían con los labios pegados y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo desnudo de su acompañante. Se dirigieron a la habitación y por el camino perdieron zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, por lo que cuando llegaron estaban en calzoncillos. Se tumbaron en la cama, Kurt encima de Blaine. Los dos chicos estaban muy excitados y el castaño comenzó a moverse de manera que sus entrepiernas se rozaban a través de la piel de la ropa interior. A cada roce los chicos lo acompañaban con gemidos que eran ahogados por besos de pasión. El periodista besó el cuello de su amante mientras seguía moviéndose. El ojimiel estaba desbordado por la pasión y era incapaz de pensar. El castaño se sentía en el mismo cielo. Entonces el mayor se decidió a meter la mano por los calzoncillos del otro chico y sujetó el miembro del moreno. En ese instante él reaccionó.

– Kurt... Para... No creo que sea una buena idea. – Dijo Blaine.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber Kurt.

– No creo que sea buena idea que tú y yo tengamos sexo. Estamos muy dañados porque nos han utilizado ¿Vamos a hacer esto así? – Contestó el moreno.

– Lo siento – El castaño se puso rojo. – Será mejor que me vaya...

– No. Solo quédate y abrazame. Por favor... – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Todavía piensas que no va a pasar nada entre nosotros. – Comentó el periodista.

– Si.

– Nunca digas nunca...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: UNIDOS EN LA TRISTEZA

Los meses pasaron y llegó noviembre. Sebastian no se había ido porque el juicio se había alargado, para desgracia de Kurt. Blaine lidiaba con los dos como podía, pero siempre con total sinceridad. Los dos castaños eran informados por el moreno de lo que pasaba cuando estaba con el otro... y había habido avances. Con Kurt estuvo dos veces más a punto de llegar a tener relaciones y se besaban muy a menudo. Con Sebastian había compartido algún beso, casi siempre robado por el castaño, pero ni siquiera habían compartido caricias más allá de cogerse de la mano o tocarse la cara. El ojimiel seguía repitiendo que no quería enamorarse y que no iba a ser novio de ninguno de los dos, pero eso a ellos no les importaba. No se rendían tan fácilmente y querían conquistar al moreno, costara lo que costase. Los dos se ponían muy celosos cuando se enteraban de lo que hacía el más bajo con el otro, pero no podían enfadarse porque no era novio de ninguno y siempre era sincero.

A mediados de mes, Kurt llegó al apartamento del chico de sus sueños y llamó. Cuando Blaine abrió estaba llorando desconsoladamente. El castaño lo abrazó.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó el mayor.

Sin embargo no consiguió respuesta. Una hora más tarde, seguían abrazados, pero ahora estaban sentados en el sillón. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Al abrir vio a Sebastian.

– ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó el ex Warbler.

– Mal... ¿Sabes que le pasa? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Si. Mi tía trabaja en Anderson & Gates y me llamó para contármelo. Su padre se está muriendo, está muy grave en el hospital, le quedan horas de vida. – La tristeza era visible en el menor.

Los dos chicos se pusieron a ayudar a su amigo. Arreglaron las cosas para viajar con él a Ohio y le prepararon la maleta. Primero Sebastian y luego Kurt fueron a preparar sus pertenencias, pero no dejaron solo a Blaine en ningún momento. Ninguno de los tres pudo dormir.

Por la mañana fueron al aeropuerto y cogieron el avión. Por suerte, habían visitado a un doctor que les recetó algo para que el moreno pudiera dormir en el viaje. Cuando llegaron a EEUU, Sebastian prácticamente llevaba a rastras al ojimiel mientras que Kurt se hacía cargo de las maletas. Estarían dos semanas en Ohio, por lo que necesitó la ayuda de un carro. Puck los vio y se acercó corriendo a ellos. El joven ya no llevaba la cresta que lo caracterizaba de adolescente, sino que llevaba el pelo rapado muy corto. No le gustaba la compañía que traía su amigo, pero en esos momentos lo único importante era que llegaran al hospital para que tuviera la oportunidad de despedirse de su padre. Cargó a su amigo, liberándolo de los brazos del ex Warbler que tanto había dañado al ojimiel en sus años de instituto.

Llegaron al hospital y Blaine entró a la habitación donde se encontraba su padre. Corrió a abrazar al hombre que se encontraba en la cama, que todavía estaba consciente. Notó que alguien tocaba su espalda, pero no le dio importancia.

– Enano, yo salgo. Aquí sólo pueden estar dos personas, os dejo a mamá y a ti. – Dijo Cooper.

Blaine se separó un poco de su padre para que el actor se pudiera despedir, seguramente ese era el último momento en el que el mayor de los hermanos veía a su padre con vida. El señor Anderson esperó a que su hijo saliera para hablar con Blaine.

– Hijo, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti. De verdad, me alegra ver el hombre en el que te has convertido. Generoso, trabajador, amable, sin prejuicios, con un gran corazón, optimista, gran amigo, leal y cariñoso. Sólo lamento que te rindieras tan pronto con tus sueños... Podías haber sido un gran actor o cantante.

– Soy feliz, papá. No te preocupes.

– Inténtalo, una vez más. Sé que puedes llegar lejos... Mira a tu hermano... y entre tú y yo, eres mejor que él.

– Haré lo que pueda. Pero ahora no te preocupes.

– Una cosa más. Quiero que encuentres a alguien que te complemente y te ame como tu madre lo ha hecho conmigo. Quiero nietos...

– Papá, sabes que soy gay...

– ¿Y eso te impide enamorarte, casarte y tener hijos? Yo creo que no...

– Lo intentaré. Te quiero papá.

– Te quiero hijo.

Mientras, en la sala de espera estaban Cooper, Kurt, Sebastian y Puck. Si las miradas matasen, los dos más mayores habrían asesinado al menor y Noah, además, habría acabado con la vida del hermano de su mejor amigo. El ex soldado se despidió ya que tenía que ir al aeropuerto, Mercedes y Mike llegaban de su gira para apoyar al ojimiel y media hora más tarde aterrizaba el avión que traía a Brittany y Santana. Una vez solos, los tres comenzaron a hablar.

– No sé que haces aquí, pero como le vuelvas a hacer daño a mi hermano te juro que te realizaré un cambio de sexo. – Amenazó el mayor.

– No es mi intención cagarla esta vez. – Dijo Smythe.

– Yo tengo en contra a sus amigos, pero tú también tienes en contra a su familia. – Dijo Kurt.

Poco a poco, la gente comenzó a llegar. Puck realizaba diversos viajes con su coche en busca de los amigos que iban llegando para acompañar a su amigo en estos malos momentos. Todos habían conseguido permisos en sus trabajos y habían regresado a Lima para la muerte y funeral del señor Anderson.

A las doce de la noche, los médicos autorizaron a la familia del enfermo que pasaran todos juntos porque ya quedaba poco tiempo. A las 2 de la noche, el hombre dejó de respirar y su corazón dejó de latir. Su mujer y sus dos hijos se abrazaron para intentar no sentirse solos. Todo había acabado... o no había hecho nada más que empezar, según se mire.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: EL FUNERAL

Después de la muerte del señor Anderson, nadie tenía nada que hacer en el hospital. Todos salieron de la habitación y se reunieron con los amigos que esperaban fuera. Toda la familia recibió el cariño de los presentes, en especial Blaine que se agarró a Kurt como si su vida dependiera de ello. El castaño no dijo nada, sólo se dedicó a acariciar la espalda del moreno y transmitirle todo el amor que podía. Todos fueron a la casa de los Anderson y estuvieron allí. Poco a poco los fueron dejando solos. Kurt decidió marcharse a su casa para ver a su familia. Cuando Cooper y su madre se fueron a intentar dormir, sólo Sebastian acompañaba a Blaine. El castaño decidió asegurarse de que su amigo se metía en la cama y dormía un poco por lo que lo acompañó a la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta, el ojiazul sintió como el otro chico lo empujaba hacia la pared. El ojimiel comenzó a besar de manera necesitada al ex Warbler. A toda velocidad, casi como si fuera una carrera, los dos se desvistieron. Sin embargo, el guía se separó.

– Mierda... No tengo... – Dijo el más bajo.

– ¿Esto? – Preguntó Smythe mostrándole un preservativo que había sacado del bolsillo de su pantalón.

El moreno se lo quitó y empujó al abogado a la cama de manera que éste quedó boca abajo. Él se tumbó encima, se puso el condón y, sin previo aviso, penetró al castaño. Sebastian ahogó un grito en la almohada, no esperaba esa acción. Sin embargo, el guía no se quedó quieto y comenzó a embestir al ojiazul. No había besos, no había dulzura ni amor. Sólo sexo y placer. Cuando Blaine terminó, salió del interior del otro hombre sin siquiera preocuparse si había llegado al orgasmo y se fue al baño. Sebastian entendió perfectamente lo que había pasado, no culpaba a su amigo. No lo había forzado y tampoco había pasado nada que él no quisiera. Sabía que si lo hubiera pedido, el moreno se habría detenido. Pero no le importó que lo usara para desfogarse, lo necesitaba. Se vistió y salió de la habitación, conocía lo suficientemente a Blaine como para saber que se sentiría culpable por lo sucedido y decidió que sería mejor que se vieran al día siguiente. Cuando el moreno escuchó la puerta cerrarse, salió del baño y se dirigió a la habitación de su hermano. Llamó a la puerta y entró, como hacía cuando era pequeño. El actor levantó las sábanas y el menor se metió en la cama.

Al día siguiente fue el funeral. Blaine y Cooper no se separaron de su madre ningún segundo. Las chicas de New Directions y Sam se encargaron de la comida y de atender a los invitados de los Anderson después del entierro. Kurt trató de hablar con el ojimiel pero se dio cuenta de que lo evitaba, así que, cuando tuvo una mínima oportunidad se dispuso a hablar a solas con el moreno.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?

– No quiero hablar.

– Vamos a hablar Blaine. Ayer parecía que no te podías despegar de mí y ahora me evitas... Es evidente que te pasa algo.

– Te he sido infiel. Me acosté con Sebastian.

– No me has sido infiel porque no somos pareja... Entiendo que estás pasando un mal momento... Respóndeme a algo, ¿sigues enamorado de Sebastian?

– No, lo único que tengo claro es que no. Ayer lo usé para eliminar toda la tensión de mi cuerpo. Quería olvidarme del dolor por un momento al menos.

– Estoy seguro de que él no protestó. Blaine, no te juzgues de esa manera, habla con él... Y piensa en el motivo por el que sentiste que me habías sido infiel...

El moreno le hizo caso y buscó a su ex novio por toda la casa. Cuando lo encontró se lo llevó a su habitación. Una vez dentro, se pusieron a hablar.

– Siento lo de anoche.

– Lo entiendo, tenías que aliviar la tensión. En ningún momento protesté, no tienes que sentirte mal por lo que pasó.

– Si tengo que sentirme mal. Siento que traicioné a Kurt.

– Y eso te duele porque te has enamorado de él. Lo he visto, me lo he intentado negar pero lo he visto. Lo miras como hace años me mirabas a mí. Has llegado más lejos con él que conmigo porque lo que tuvimos ayer es sexo y sólo sexo pero lo que habéis estado a punto de hacer es el amor. Cualquiera vería la diferencia.

– Yo no quiero hacerte daño.

– Te perdí hace cuatro años, no ahora. Es mi culpa que no estés conmigo. Sólo estoy pagando mis malos actos.

– Lo siento.

– Sólo te pido una cosa... No salgas de mi vida... Puede que no seamos los mejores amigos, pero me aliviará saber que eres feliz.

– Eso puedo hacerlo.

Los dos chicos se dieron un abrazo amistoso.

Sebastian tenía un asunto pendiente antes de salir de allí.

– Te estaba buscando.

– Tú dirás.

– Blaine y yo hemos hablado. Está enamorado de ti. Más te vale que no le hagas daño o lo que te hagan Puck, Sam o Santana serán caricias comparado con lo que te haga yo.

– Yo lo amo.

– Por mucho que me digas que lo amas, por algo todos sus amigos son reacios a que salgas con él. No sé por qué, pero te estaré vigilando...

– No necesitas vigilarme, no haré nada que lo dañe.

– No te enfades mucho con él por lo que pasó anoche, sé que te lo contará.

– De echo, ya me lo ha contado. No somos novios, no puedo pedirle fidelidad.

El resto de las dos semanas que les quedaban en Lima las gastaron apoyando a Blaine y tratando de animarlo. Sin embargo, lo inevitable llegó y Kurt y el moreno tuvieron que volver a Roma.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: VISITA

El frío diciembre ya se había instalado en Roma y Blaine y Kurt pasaban mucho tiempo juntos. Sebastian no volvió a Roma ya que el juicio acabó mientras estaban en Lima, por lo que estaban los dos solos. El día 7 de ese frío mes, los dos chicos se encontraban en Fiumicino. Una voz anunció que el vuelo proveniente de París había aterrizado, por lo que sólo tenían que esperar a que las personas que viajaban en él recogieran sus maletas y salieran. El castaño se dio cuenta de los nervios de su amigo, porque eso es lo que eran, amigos.

Las primeras personas empezaron a salir de la zona de recogida de maletas y el ojimiel no hacía más que ponerse de puntillas para intentar ver la gente que pasaban. Al periodista este gesto le pareció gracioso y le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara. El menor se quedó observando la reacción del más alto.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber el guía.

– Nada. – Respondió el mayor.

En ese instante alguien se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Están esperando a Miss Jones y a su bailarín principal? – Preguntó la chica.

Nadie respondió, Blaine abrazó a Mercedes y Mike saludó a Kurt. Los dos últimos vieron que los amigos no se separaban por lo que comenzaron una pequeña charla trivial. En el mismo instante en el que los dos morenos se separaron, Mike abrazó al menor y la cantante saludó al castaño. Por lo general, los dos visitantes viajaban con todo el equipo en la gira, pero no podían esperar a llegar a Roma para estar con su amigo, más cuando sabían que lo estaba pasando mal por la muerte de su padre. Por ese motivo, viajaron nada más acabar el concierto que habían dado en París. El resto del equipo viajaría en dos días, después de preparar todo para transportar instrumentos y escenario a Roma. Estarían una semana en la ciudad.

Al día siguiente, los cuatro se reunieron a cenar después de que los dos residentes en Roma terminaran de trabajar. El menor hizo que su amiga se saltara la dieta.

– Blanquito, cada vez que estoy contigo como cosas que no debería... Voy a empezar a evitarte.

– Jajaja. Tu sabes que me amas y que jamás te alejarías de mi... Además, tengo la habilidad de hacerlo incluso por Skype. – Le guiñó un ojo a su amiga.

– En eso tiene razón, Cedes... Pero deberías parar de hacerlo, porque luego soy yo el que aguanta sus quejas... – Dijo Mike

– Y aun así me amáis los dos. – Bromeó el moreno.

– No seas presuntuoso, Anderson. – Dijo el asiático.

Kurt escuchaba anonadado la conversación. La forma en la que Blaine se comportaba con sus amigos era tan diferente a como lo había visto, así que se decidió a comentarlo con la chica mientras los otros dos chicos se entretenían en una tienda de recuerdos.

– Sois muy buenos amigos.

– Desde hace años...

– Es tan diferente cuando está con vosotros...

– Claro, con nosotros no tiene miedo. Sabe que siempre vamos a estar a su lado y no le vamos a fallar.

– ¿Me tiene miedo?

– Por supuesto que si. En estos momentos eres la persona que más le puede dañar.

– ¿Tú que opinas de que seamos pareja en un futuro?

– Sólo te pido que esperes. La muerte de su padre está muy reciente.

– ¿No te opones como el resto de sus amigos?

– Cualquiera que sea capaz de apartarlo del suricato merece todo mi respeto... Y no se como, pero tú lo conseguiste.

– En realidad creo que fue el propio Sebastian...

– Eso si que no me lo creo... Dientes de caballo jamás se alejaría por voluntad propia... Empiezo a creer que no eres como me habían dicho.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Te conozco del McKinley. Todos allí decían que eras toda una diva, engreido y muy presuntuoso. Sin embargo, el chico que tengo enfrente no es así.

– He cambiado...

– Me alegro... A Finn le hubiera encantado ver este cambio. Hablaba mucho de ti.

– Lo echo de menos.

– Yo también... Y Mike y Blaine también...

– Lo sé. Blaine me lo contó.

– Todos estuvimos en el funeral... Pero había tanta gente que no nos quisimos acercar a ti. No nos conocías y lo único que hicimos fue darle el pésame a Carole...

En ese momento los dos amigos salieron de la tienda. Blaine cogió la mano de Kurt y siguieron caminando por la ciudad. Decidieron que querían ver la zona del coliseo de noche, todo iluminada.

Los días pasaron con los cuatro chicos quedando en los ratos que tenían libres. El día del concierto llegó y Kurt y Blaine acudieron con sus entradas VIP a verlo. El castaño disfrutó del espectáculo y estaba asombrado. La voz de la chica era espectacular y los movimientos de Mike eran increibles. La complicidad de los dos amigos era increible. Entonces, Mercedes hizo una dedicatoria:

– Ahora voy a cantar una canción muy especial. La escribí hace unos años para una persona muy especial y hoy está aquí. Ya lo sabes amor, no estás sólo. – Dijo ella y empezó a cantar – "You're not alone, I'll be with you, forever and ever..."

Después del concierto, se reunieron con ellos.

– Has estado increible... No sabía que le didicaste una canción a Blaine. – Dijo el castaño.

– Les ha escrito una canción a todos los de New Directions... Es más, su primer disco fueron 12 canciones, una por cada miembro del club y otra para Mr Schue. – Respondió Blaine antes de que lo hiciera su amiga.

– ¿Cuál es la de Finn? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Es la más fácil de identificar. – Dijo ella.

– ¿"My Angel"? – Dijo el periodista.

– Si.

Kurt se sintió orgulloso, esa canción es de puro amor, sin condiciones y sin importar la distancia y lo que piensen los demás. Si eso es lo que su hermanastro provocaba en esa chica, él es muy féliz. Blaine empezó a cantarla y Mike y Mercedes siguieron con él. Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla del castaño, mitad por Finn y mitad porque era la primera vez que escuchaba cantar a Blaine... Y era realmente bueno.


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: UNA NAVIDAD MUY ESPECIAL

Los días pasaron y las navidades se acercaban. Blaine y Kurt se encontraban en el apartamento del primero, tumbados y abrazados, muy juntos en el sillón viendo una película cuando el castaño preguntó.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer en Navidad?

– Me tengo que quedar. Gasté todas mis vacaciones en el funeral. Mi hermano está igual, por lo que mi madre decidió ir a pasarlas con él, son menos horas de avión sola. – Respondió el moreno.

– Yo también me quedo, estoy igual que tú. Mi padre no puede venir. Así que... pasaremos la navidad juntos. – Comentó el ojiazul sonriente.

– ¿Sabes si tu compañero de piso se va con su familia? Tu apartamento es más grande que éste. – Quiso saber el menor

– Se queda. Viene su hermano. Por lo que será mejor aquí, aunque estemos más apretados. – Dijo el más alto mientras se abrazaba a su amigo un poco más.

– No me importa estar apretado contigo. – Dijo el ojimiel y le dio un pico rápido al periodista. Aun no eran novios, pero iban por el buen camino.

Al día siguiente los dos chicos fueron a realizar las compras para la comida de navidad y la cena de nochebuena. Los dos ya habían comprado los regalos para el otro y los habían escondido para no ser descubiertos. Roma era testigo del amor que sentían el uno por el otro, pero ninguno daba un paso para comenzar la relación.

El 24 de diciembre Blaine estaba en la cocina preparando la cena cuando llegó Kurt. El castaño pasó y comenzó a quitarse alguna de las numerosas capas de ropa que usaba para combatir el frío de la calle. El moreno se quedó mirándolo asombrado. No había dejado al descubierto piel más allá de sus manos, su cara y su cuello, pero verlo quitarse las prendas le había parecido excitante...El ojimiel sacudió la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en esas cosas... él no era Noah Puckerman. El periodista se dio cuenta de la reacción del más bajo. Se sentía divertido... iba a disfrutar mucho esa noche...

Como sólo eran dos para cenar, cocinaron pechugas de pavo rellenas. Prepararon una salsa con jugo de naranja y se la añadieron a las pechugas. Además prepararon Bruschetas, un aperitivo típico italiano que consiste en pan tostado con tomate cortado en dados por encima, aliñado con aceite de oliva y rúcula. También prepararon una ensalada con frutas y queso. Como postre, habían comprado Pandoro en una pastelería (una especie de bizcocho muy alto típico en navidad en Italia).

Los dos cenaron disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Hablando de temas triviales y coqueteando, degustaron los manjares que habían preparado. Cuando terminaron, recogieron las cosas y se fueron al salón. Encendieron la televisión pero apenas le prestaron atención porque estaban ocupados besándose. No separaban sus labios. Las manos de Blaine agarraron la cintura de Kurt y lo acercó más a él. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados. Los dos comenzaron a acariciar al otro de una manera urgente. La temperatura del lugar comenzó a subir. Todo estaba en silencio salvo por los ruidos que los dos emitían. El castaño se sentía sexy por los gestos y las miradas que realizaba el otro. El moreno sentía deseo y ansia por tener al ojiazul desnudo entre sus brazos.

Fueron a la habitación para seguir con lo que habían empezado y se tumbaron en la cama. Sin embargo, al ojimiel le entró miedo. Miedo de entregarse tan pronto. Porque una relación de amor no hay que empezarla por el tejado. Si querían que eso funcionara, tenían que vencer sus temores. A los dos los habían usado para conseguir sexo y en esos momentos ellos mismos iban a utilizar al otro para satisfacerse sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos. Por lo que antes de que se quitaran la ropa, el moreno habló.

– Deberíamos parar. – Dijo con la voz entrecortada.

– ¿Por qué? ¿No me deseas? – Preguntó con miedo Kurt.

– Claro que te deseo, es sólo que lo nuestro no debe basarse en el sexo. Te quiero y no quiero que lo nuestro se quede en la pasión. Quiero romance. – Explicó el ojimiel.

– Repite lo que has dicho. – Pidió el castaño.

– Que no quiero que lo nuestro sea sólo sexo. – Dijo el guía.

– No... la parte en la que dices que me quieres... – Aclaró el periodista.

– Te quiero. – Confesó el menor con una sonrisa.

– Yo también te quiero.

Se fundieron en un beso. Pero esta vez no era pasional. No era necesitado. Era totalmente romántico. Los dos proyectaban todo su amor en ese beso. Queriendo darle a entender al otro todos sus sentimientos.

– Entonces... ¿Somos novios? – Dijo el mayor.

– Si. – Respondió el moreno recostándose sobre el pecho de su novio. Así permanecieron, abrazados y felices, simplemente acariciándose y sintiendo cada centímetro de piel que tenían en contacto. Así se durmieron.

A la mañana siguiente, Blaine se despertó entre los brazos de su amor. Se quedó mirándolo. Se veía tan guapo dormido. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. Su pelo castaño estaba despeinado, su boca estaba un poco entreabierta. Para el moreno, la vista era espectacular. Unos minutos después, se despertó el castaño y sonrió al ver a su novio mirándolo, porque eso es lo que era, su novio. Se levantaron y se ducharon por separado. Cuando estaban vestidos, Blaine llamó a su hermano para contarle a él y a su madre la noticia de su noviazgo. Luego hizo lo mismo con todos sus amigos. Kurt esperaba pacientemente a que su novio terminara las llamadas, aunque alguno de los amigos le pidieron que se asomara para "amenazarlo" si le hacía daño a su amigo. Sin embargo, parecía que no eran tan reacios a su relación como lo habían sido en el pasado. Cuando terminaron de hablar con sus seres queridos, continuaron con su celebración privada del día de navidad. Dicha celebración consistía en una maravillosa comida y una muy larga sesión de besos y caricias.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: PERSEGUIR UN SUEÑO

Un mes de relación habían cumplido. Los dos eran muy felices juntos. Pasaban todo su tiempo libre en casa de Blaine porque allí podían estar solos. Había noches que Kurt se quedaba a dormir, pero habían tomado la decisión de esperar para entregarse por completo. Querían asegurarse de no utilizar al otro ni que el otro lo utilizase. No practicarían sexo, harían el amor. Sin embargo, había veces que les resultaba muy difícil y buscaban alternativas para saciar su deseo.

Era el mes de enero y los dos se encontraban ilusionados con el futuro que tenían por delante. Sin embargo, la felicidad no les iba a durar mucho, porque vino su primera discusión.

– Blaine, traigo maravillosas noticias.

– Dime.

– Quieren que sea el presentador de las noticias de la mañana en el canal NY1, sé que es un canal pequeño pero por algo se empieza. – Dijo Kurt totalmente ilusionado

– ¿Te mudarás a New York? – El moreno parecía disgustado.

– ¿Qué? Claro que me iré a New York.

– ¿Qué va a ser de nosotros?

– Tú vendrás conmigo.

– A ver si lo he entendido. Tú has conseguido el trabajo de tus sueños y yo me tengo que ir contigo y abandonar mis sueños.

– No... Tú puedes trabajar allí, como actor, cantante... como le prometiste a tu padre. Blaine, es una oportunidad para los dos.

– Mi oportunidad está aquí.

– ¿No me amas lo suficiente como para venir conmigo?

– ¿Y tú no me amas lo suficiente como para quedarte?

– Es una oportunidad única para mí.

– Y Roma también lo es para mí.

– ¿Por qué tengo que renunciar a mis sueños por ti?

– Ah, claro. Tu no renuncias a tus sueños por mí pero yo tengo que hacerlo por ti... – Blaine ya estaba enfadado.

– Me estás haciendo quedar como el malo...

– Por supuesto que no. Yo soy el egoísta aquí. – Dijo irónicamente.

– Tú tienes una oportunidad allí.

– Y tú tienes un trabajo aquí. Yo allí sólo tengo un espejismo que realmente me puede hacer mucho daño.

– Yo voy a ir a New York, tú verás lo que haces.

– Te deseo lo mejor... que tengas mucha suerte.

– Te esperaré en el aeropuerto. Si no vienes, lo nuestro habrá acabado.

Dos días después Kurt estaba en Fiumicino esperando que anunciaran su vuelo. Había facturado la maleta y esperaba a pasar el control de seguridad. No paraba de mirar a todos los lados, buscando una melena morena llena de gel. Pero por mucho que lo deseaba, no aparecía. Muy despacio fue hasta la puerta de embarque y se montó en el avión. Se fijaba en todos los pasajeros, pero ninguno era él. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, no pudo controlarlo más y se puso a llorar.

Por su parte, Blaine estaba tumbado en el sillón de su casa llorando. Había perdido a Kurt. Justo cuando volvía a creer en el amor. Así que decidió llamar a Sam, hacía mucho que no hablaban.

– ¿Qué pasa Bro?

– Necesito que me animes.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho Hummel?

– Le ofrecieron un buen trabajo en New York y se ha ido.

– ¿Por qué no viniste con él?

– Mi trabajo está aquí.

– Y tu vida aquí. A todos nos gustaría tenerte más cerca.

– Pronto me veréis. En dos meses voy allí.

– Por dos semanas. Eso no es suficiente.

– Pensé que no te caía bien Kurt.

– Tengo fuentes que me han dicho que ha cambiado.

– Tus fuentes son 'Cedes y Mike.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres adivino?

– Britt me preguntó lo mismo hace tiempo...

– Entonces... ¿Lo eres o no?

– No.

– ¿Me explicas por qué sabías quien me lo dijo?

– Porque son los únicos que han estado aquí.

– ¿Y no pude comprobarlo yo en el funeral?

– Sabes de sobra que no...

– Es igual. – Lo interrumpió Sam – Aun no es tarde. Puedes volar en el siguiente avión y sorprenderlo en New York.

– Es tarde.

– Quizá no lo sea...


	14. Chapter 14

N/A: Queda un capítulo más (a parte de éste) y el epílogo... Espero que os guste el final...

CAPÍTULO 14: LA BODA DE BRITTANA

A primeros de marzo, Blaine aterrizó en el estado de Ohio. Después de horas en un avión y haber hecho escala en New York había llegado a la ciudad que lo vió crecer. Lo primero que hizo fue visitar a su madre. Después de pasar un rato con ella, fue a ver a las futuras esposas.

– Hola chicas.

– ¡Unicornio! – Brittany se lanzó a los brazos de su amigo.

– ¿Qué tal enano? – Santana abrazó al chico en cuanto su novia lo liberó.

– Muy feliz de veros. La última vez no lo pude disfrutar.

– Lo entendemos, estabas pasando un mal momento. ¿Cómo lo llevas?

– Lo llevo, eso ya es mucho. ¿Y vosotras?

– Nerviosas, pero muy ilusionadas.

– Me alegro mucho por vosotras. Necesitaba algo por lo que sonreir.

– ¿Ya no eres feliz con el otro unicornio?

– Hace dos meses que rompimos. Se fue a vivir a New York.

– Aun no entiendo el motivo por el que no te fuiste con él.

– Vamos Santana, ¿tengo que dejarlo todo por él?

– Yo lo hice... y no me arrepiento de nada.

– No es lo mismo...

– San y yo habíamos roto y no estábamos juntas por culpa de la relación a distancia cuando lo dejó todo por mí y ahora míranos, a punto de casarnos.

– ¿Cuánto estuvisteis juntas antes de romprer?

– Dos años, aunque realmente fueron tres.

– Kurt y yo apenas hemos tenido un mes de relación.

– No importa la cantidad, sino la calidad... ¿Qué tal en la cama?

– ¡Santana!

Tres días pasaron de esa conversación. Blaine pasó tiempo con su madre y con sus amigos. La pareja había decidido casarse en Ohio porque la boda iba a ser íntima. Sólo familiares y amigos cercanos. Blaine llegó a la sala donde se celebraría el matrimonio civil. Se fue al lugar donde estaba Brittany preparándose, acompañada de Sam y Artie. Ella estaba preciosa con su vestido blanco con cuello barco, ajustado hasta la cadera con bordado en hilo de plata y una falda larga de volantes asimétricos que acababan en una pequeña cola que se arrastraba por el suelo. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño bajo y el velo colgaba sobre su espalda y hombros.

– Estás preciosa. – Dijo el moreno.

Los tres chicos entraron primero a la sala, llevaban la corbata plateada a juego con el bordado del vestido de Brittany y luego entró la novia. Todos ocuparon su lugar. Después entraron Rachel, Quinn y Mercedes, con sus vestidos iguales de tirantes, rojo hasta la rodilla y con mucho vuelo. Por último, entró Santana. Su vestido blanco tenía un lazo rojo que pasaba por su cintura y se ataba a la espalda. Era palabra de honor y corte sirena, lo que provocaba que la chica estuviera muy sexy. Al verla, a Brittany se le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios. Santana miraba a su novia con dulzura mientras avanzaba hacia ella.

Cuando Santana llegó, el encargado de la ceremonia dijo unas palabras, luego fueron Blaine y Quinn las que hablaron sobre el amor de la pareja. Más tarde, el resto de New Directions sorprendieron a las novias con una canción de amor cantada a capella. Cuando la canción acabó, las chicas dijeron sus votos. Todo fue muy romántico. Brittany lloró mientras Santana hablaba y la latina aguantó las lágrimas hasta el momento en el que las declararon casadas. El beso que se dieron para celebrar su unión fue muy dulce. Todos estaban muy felices por ellas y se acercaron a darles la enhorabuena. La cena de después fue maravillosa, todos disfrutaron de la comida que se sirvió y de la conversación.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, fueron a la Disco que tenía el local. Allí había más gente invitada, ya que había algunos excompañeros de instituto que acudirían sólo a la fiesta. Entonces Blaine se quedó sorprendido, Kurt y Sebastian estaban en la fiesta... ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho las chicas? Se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir cuando alguien lo sujetó.

– Ibas a cantar con todos... ¿No lo recuerdas?

– No estoy de humor, Puck. ¿Has visto quienes están allí?

– Claro, de hecho, fue mi idea. Verás, todos aquí sabemos lo que te conviene excepto tú... ¡Vaya novedad! Simplemente queríamos darte un empujoncito.

– Sigo sin saber que hace Seb aquí...

– Ayudar

– ¿Desde cuándo os llevais tan bien con él?

– Desde que se ha hecho íntimo de Kurt y está saliendo con Karofsky.

– ¿El ex jugador del equipo de futbol americano del McKinley?

– El mismo... ¿Quién habría dicho que era un gay en el armario? – Blaine le dirigió una mirada desafiante. – Vale tú ya lo dijiste...

– Me debes 50 pavos, una apuesta es una apuesta...

– Luego te los doy, ahora veamos el primer baile del matrimonio y luego enseñemos a las nenas lo que somos capaces de hacer...

– Yo preferiría enseñarselo a los hombres – Le guiñó un ojo a Noah

– Ok, demostremos que somos los hombres más sexys del planeta.

Los dos se dirigieron al escenario y desde lo alto vieron a Santana y Brittany bailar Landslide. Cuando acabaron, el ex soldado cogió el micrófono.

– Después del momento más romántico que he visto en mi vida, a seducir a las nenas... y a los hombres también que si no mi compañero se molestará.

Las notas de Animal comenzaron a sonar y los dos amigos se pusieron a cantar. Quinn se acercó a Kurt.

– Es muy sexy.

– No es mi tipo, pero entiendo que estás enamorada de él desde la secundaria.

– Hablaba de Blaine – Dijo exasperada.

– Lo extraño.

– Aprovecha esta oportunidad. Habla con él... Sabes, en el Glee Club a veces, cuando no sabíamos como decir algo, buscábamos una canción que reflejara lo que sentimos. ¿Por qué no pruebas?

– ¿Cantar? ¿Yo?

– Se que lo haces bien.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: I HAVE NOTHING

Después de su conversación con Quinn, Kurt se acercó al escenario. Puck y Blaine bajaron de él y, sin decir nada, el castaño subió.

– Hola, por si alguien no me conoce, soy Kurt Hummel. Quiero dedicarle esta canción a alguien muy especial. Amor, estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ti. Espero que me aceptes.

Cuando terminó de hablar, indicó a la banda de música que empezara a tocar. Los primeros acordes de I Have Nothing comenzaron a sonar. El ojiazul cantó con todo el sentimiento que podía. Debía transmitirle al moreno todo su amor. Sólo así podía recuperarlo. Sus meses sin Blaine habían sido un infierno. Los dos chicos cruzaron sus miradas y se dieron cuenta que ambos estaban conteniendo las lágrimas. Todos sus amigos estaban pendientes de la reacción de la pareja. Cuando la canción terminó, el moreno agarró la mano del castaño y lo sacó de allí. Pasó por la recepción del hotel en el que se celebraba la fiesta y pidió una llave. No se dirigían la palabra, sólo caminaron y entraron a la habitación.

– ¿Dejarías todo por mí?

– Si, estos meses sin ti han sido un infierno. Habrá otras oportunidades, pero no habrá otra persona como tú.

Blaine besó a Kurt. Lo había anhelado tanto. El beso era dulce y estaba lleno de amor. Kurt no tardó en responder. No había mentido, sus días en New York no habían sido los más felices. Le encantaba su trabajo, pero eso no le llenaba. Necesitaba al moreno a su lado. Cuando notaron la necesidad de respirar, se separaron

– Yo me mudaré a New York... Encontraré algo en lo que trabajar... Aunque sea de repartidor de pizzas... Será el mejor trabajo del mundo si cuando salgo de él puedo recostarme contigo en la cama.

Se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez de forma más necesitada. Kurt le quitó la chaqueta a su novio. El moreno hizo lo mismo, pero también le quitó la corbata y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del castaño.

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres esto? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Si... ¿y tú? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– Más que seguro

El guía terminó con la camisa de su novio y se la quitó. El ojiazul decidió dejar el pecho de Blaine al descubierto, por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de las prendas. Después de conseguir su objetivo, tumbó al menor en la cama y se acomodó encima de él. Los dos se tocaban y besaban de manera pasional. Llevaban meses deseando ese momento, por lo que no podían resistir sus instintos. Kurt se movió provocando que sus entrepiernas se rozaran, los dos ahogaron un gemido de placer. Esto provocó que su urgencia aumentara. El castaño desabrochó los pantalones del menor y metió su mano dentro, sujetando con firmeza el miembro del joven. Comenzó a masturbar a su novio, mientras que el otro chico no podía más que decir incoherencias. Los gemidos del moreno erizaban la piel del periodista, excitándolo aun más. En ese momento, Kurt reaccionó.

– No he traído protección.

– Dame un segundo. – Respondió el guía, cogió su teléfono móvil y comenzó a tocar la pantalla. Cuando terminó, volvió a besar al castaño y a recorrer su cuerpo con las manos, memorizando cada músculo.

Cinco minutos después, alguien llamó a la puerta. Blaine se acercó y abrió un poco la puerta y sacó la mano.

– No necesito tantos.

– Nunca se sabe... – Dijo una voz al otro lado de la puerta. El menor la cerró y se volvió hacia su novio con una tira de cuatro preservativos en su mano.

– ¿Ese era Puck?

– Si, es el único que pensé que habría traido.

Volvieron a besarse. Otra vez fue Kurt el que tumbó al moreno con delicadeza en la cama y se posicionaba encima del chico. Ahora sí le quitó los pantalones y se los quitó él, de manera que los dos quedaron en calzoncillos. El castaño pasó a devorar el cuello del ojimiel. Blaine torpemente metió la mano entre los dos cuerpos y la bajó hasta el borde del calzoncillo del periodista. Su mano siguió haciéndose hueco hasta que pudo agarrar el miembro del otro chico y comenzó a masturbarlo. Kurt gemía en el cuello de su novio y metió la mano por debajo del trasero de su novio para agarrarlo. El cuerpo del castaño se tensó.

– Para, por favor, quiero terminar dentro de ti.

El moreno obedeció y sacó la mano. El ojiazul quitó los calzoncillos de los dos y se dispuso a preparar al más bajo metiendo uno de sus dedos en su novio. Comenzó muy despacio porque no tenían lubricante y no quería dañarlo. Tardó mucho en introducir el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos. Luego añadió un tercero.

– Entra ya. – Suplicó Blaine.

Kurt obedeció. Se puso el preservativo y se posicionó. Comenzó a entrar muy despacio. Llegó hasta el fondo y miró a su novio, que le dedicó una sonrisa. El castaño lo tomó como indicativo de que podía moverse, por lo que empezó con las embestidas. En la habitación se escuchaban los gemidos de los dos, los "te amo" que se dedicaban, las súplicas por que continuaran con el placer, los nombres de los dos susurrados...

Al final los dos se durmieron abrazados. Había sido una noche larga, llena de amor y pasión. Sabían que tenían que hablar, que todo no estaba solucionado, pero eso en ese momento no importaba. Lo importante es que se amaban lo suficiente como para entregarse el uno al otro sin miedos ni temores. Ya no eran dos corazones rotos, eran uno sólo que latía con fuerza. El futuro estaba ante ellos y no iban a apresurarse, encontrarían una salida a sus problemas. Serían felices, de eso no les cabía ninguna duda.

N/A: Ya solo falta el epílogo... Lo publico mañana y os dedico los agradecimientos que realmente os mereceis... Besos


	16. Chapter 16

EPÍLOGO

Blaine se encontraba en una sala. Su madre estaba delante de él, secándose una solitaria lágrima que caía por su mejilla.

– Tu padre estaría tan feliz... – Dijo ella.

– Y muy orgulloso. – Añadió Cooper, tocando el hombro de su hermano.

– ¿Están mis damas de honor preparadas? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Estamos todas listas – dijo Brittany que llevaba un vestido blanco. – ¿Tú lo estás?

– Claro... Es lo que llevo esperando 7 años.

En ese momento una pequeña de 4 años, rubia de ojos azules y pecas entró corriendo y sacudió el pantalón del joven para llamar su atención.

– Lily, cariño, no molestes al tío Blaine. – Dijo Santana que entraba corriendo detrás de su hija, las dos llevaban el mismo vestido que Brittany.

– Tío, mi unicornio "ta" roto. – Se quejó la niña haciendo un puchero.

– No te preocupes, luego lo arreglamos, ahora tienes que ir a poner las flores en el suelo para que el tío Kurt no pise el suelo... ¿Recuerdas? – Comentó el moreno.

– Siiiii – Gritó la niña todo emocionada y cogió la cesta llena de pétalos que había sobre una mesa baja.

– Un momento, no corras. – Santana salió detrás de su hija.

En la sala donde se celebraba la boda, todos los invitados estaban sentados. Primero salió Lily tirando al suelo los pétalos de rosas que adornarían el pasillo, seguida muy de cerca por sus dos mamás que la vigilaban para que no hiciera ninguna trastada. Luego Puck y Quinn, quienes se habían decidido a darse otra oportunidad y eran ahora pareja. Detrás salieron Mike y Mercedes, luego Artie y Rachel. Seguidamente, Sam y Tina y por último Cooper y su esposa. Todas las mujeres llevaban el mismo vestido Blanco y los hombres llevaban el traje y la corbata negros y la camisa blanca.

Luego salió Kurt, acompañado de su padre, sujetando un ramo de flores. Estaba muy elegante con un traje azul de diseñador. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo se volvió a esperar a su novio. Él entró acompañado de su madre, con un traje también azul, pero más oscuro que su prometido y otro ramo. Los dos se miraban con mucho amor. Cuando Blaine llegó al final del pasillo, los padres de los dos juntaron las manos de la pareja haciendo que los cuatro unieran sus manos. La ceremonia fue preciosa. Los amigos de los novios cantaron, se recitó poesía, se dijeron los votos, y cuando se besaron al final, los New Directions arrojaron pétalos de flores y papeles de colores a los recien casados.

A la salida del lugar, varios paparazzis esperaban la salida de la pareja y realizaron varias fotografías, ya que era la boda del año. El presentador de uno de los programas más importantes a nivel nacional se casaba con uno de los cantantes de moda que traía loca a todas las adolescentes del país.

Una vez los dos estuvieron a solas en el coche, Kurt dijo...

– Y ahora ¿Adopción?

– Por mí te haría un niño ahora mismo... – Respondió Blaine besando a su marido.

– Creo que eso es un poco dificil... – Comentó el castaño sin aliento.

– Yo nunca me canso de intentarlo... – Añadió el moreno.

– Y yo pido que nunca te canses de ello... – Sonrió el ojiazul.

– Te amo.

– Yo también te amo.

N/A: Gracias a todos los lectores anónimos por leer y, sobre todo, gracias a mis más fieles lectores. Alex, Gabriela... Sois muy amables conmigo siempre y no tengo palabras para agradeceros vuestro apoyo... Besos


End file.
